El tiempo y sus cambios
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: El tiempo logra cambiar no solo las cosas, sino tambien a las personas. Por ello, cierta "pareja" no puede evitar notarlo, aunque a veces no sepan admitirlo.


**Notas: ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Okegom o como sea que se haga llamar, tiene demasiados nombres xD**

 **Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico), mención del mpreg (embarazo masculino)**

 **El tiempo y sus cambios!**

Para Ivlis, el demonio de aquel mundo lleno de fuego el escenario que se llevaba a cabo ante sus ojos, si bien era inusual y absurdo, se había vuelto común en su vida hasta el punto de quizás, echarlo de menos cuando no sucedía.

_aghr! T-tu…! C-como puedes hacerle esto a tu querido padre…?!-fingió lloriquear el azabache, segundos antes de terminar de ser atravesado por otras 3 lanzas mas, sumándose 7 y todas cortesías de su "adorable" hijito.-ARGH!

El menor por su parte, le miro por sobre el hombro con profunda frialdad poco antes de ignorarlo y prácticamente pasarle por encima, rumbo a su adorada "madre", quien solo contenía las ganas de reír desde la cama donde se suponía, había sido "secuestrada". O eso creía el pequeño.

_Papi! Vine por ti! Esa horrible y asquerosa cucaracha ya no podrá poner sus apestosas manos en ti!-chillo emocionado, regresando a su forma infantil después de liberar al demonio desmechado, para así abrazarlo con sumo cariño.

Niños….siempre debían tener a esa edad a su favorito, que en su caso, era su excelentísimo papi Ivlis, a quien prácticamente idolatraba y trataba de acaparar lo más posible; motivo por el cual todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, era un rival en potencia.

Satanick, encabezaba esa lista por mucho.

_jeje….esta vez rompiste un record…-comento riendo algo nervioso. Realmente no había sido llevado hasta allí a la fuerza a pesar de haber sido amarrado (cuando creciera su bebe entendería quizás como "juegan" los adultos, pero aun no era tiempo) aunque las viejas costumbres del otro diablo no solían perderse, metiéndolos en grandes malentendidos como ahora.-….ahora llegaste en menos de pocos minutos!-y lo agradecía, ya que al menos en las últimas ocasiones era "salvado" cuando aun tenia ropa puesta.

_si! Estuve entrenando mucho! Así te protegeré mejor de aquel sucio insecto!-expreso el niño con ojos soñadores, imaginándose escenas como la de los cuentos que Rieta le contaba, donde el valeroso héroe salvaba a la hermosa princesa del horrible monstruo.

El mayor palmeo su cabeza suavemente, sonrojándolo.

_lo hiciste muy bien…que tal si te premio con un helado delicioso?-no se consideraba a sí mismo el mejor padre del mundo, la sola idea de felicitar a un niño por atacar a uno de sus progenitores quizás lo quitaría de aquel puesto; pero vamos! Con Satanick como padre, era difícil culparlo. Además, de que alguna parte de su retorcida mente, disfrutaba ver a aquel maniático en situaciones como aquellas; aunque presentía que su retaguardia lo pagaría tarde o temprano.

_si! Vamos!-abrazo a su papi de la cintura listos para irse, aunque una voz los entretuvo un rato.

_a-ah….si! muy bonito! SE OLVIDAN DE ALGUIEN!-Se quejo el azabache apenas comenzando a quitarse las lanzas. Debía admitirlo, su vástago afinaba su puntería y fiereza en cada "encuentro". Lo mejor era tener más cuidado si no quería terminar muerto de verdad-HEY! ME OYEN?!

Sin embargo, la una respuesta que recibió fue una mirada apenada de su "microbio favorito" que sin duda, jamás lo ayudaría. Oh! Y en cuanto a su hijo…bueno, solo le saco la lengua en señal de victoria.

Suspiro mascullando por lo bajo. Aunque nunca lo demostrara le afectaba la aptitud de su hijo hacia él, pero en el fondo, lo admitía, se lo merecía.

Pero el era positivo y sabia que todo mejoraría!...algún día….muy lejano. Después de todo, si pudo ganarse a su madre (en teoría) podría llegar a su hijo, o eso quería convencerse.

_bah….mocosos!-se quejaba mientras terminaba de quitarse todo de encima y descansaba en la cama de su amante mirando hacia el techo con fastidio-no puedo vivir con ellos, ni tampoco sin ellos…seguro me drogaron o algo así…-rio entre dientes.

No importaba. Lirorice dormía a las 9, así que el resto de la noche Ivlis era todo suyo. Ya ni siquiera debía compartirlo con Reficul, lo cual era demasiado bueno para creerlo aun.

Una de las pocas cosas con las cuales, su adorable hijo, lo había beneficiado aun sin saberlo. Y vamos, que ni siquiera ella era tan suicida como para arriesgarse a enfrentar a demonio tan peligrosamente celoso por su "madre", junto a un padre igual de peligroso y una madre cansada de ser mascota.

El se lo dejo más que claro, serian 3 contra una, lo cual ni ella podría manejar del todo bien. Además, había resultado escalofriante hasta para ella cuando Lirorice le hizo la mención de disfrutar arrancarle la cabeza a las horrendas muñecas de Poemi cuando esta "molestaba" a su papi.

Una inocente oración endulzada de amenaza clara hacia ella. Más que suficiente para la diabla de cabellos plateados para considerar demasiado fastidioso el poder "jugar con su mascota", lo cual a sus ojos, ya no valía la pena.

Sonrió divertido.

"quien diría que tu lograrías lo que yo planeaba desde hacia tiempo…"pensó con un brillo en sus ojos. Su pequeño merecía algún tipo de premio ahora que lo recordaba….y ya que pensaba en "premios".

Rememoro el instante en que su "pareja" lo abandono a su suerte para ir a comer helados con su hijo. Oh! Esa se las cobraría y con creces.

Rio con malicia.

_pulga inútil…..-jugueteo con las sabanas, que olían deliciosamente a Ivlis aun-…después de las 9….serás solo mío….-se juro a si mismo imaginándose todas las perversiones posibles en una simple habitación.

Mientras, casi al mismo tiempo, cierto demonio de mechas rojas sentía un aterrador escalofrío recorrerlo hasta la punta de su cola, casi como una advertencia hacia lo que le esperaría.

_papi…estas bien? Te pusiste pálido y casi dejas caer tu helado…no te gusta?-pregunto preocupado el menor, en lo que su madre solo rio restándole importancia al asunto. No quería preocuparlo.

_n-no es nada….que me estabas contando?-le animo. Disfrutaría esa tarde a cualquier precio.

Lirorice sonrió, olvidándose del asunto para concentrarse solo en recibir la atención de su adorado papi, después de todo era muy complicado conseguir aquello con Satanick, Poemi, Rieta y los demás alrededor.

Debía aprovechar.

 **+++++Esa noche++++++**

Ivlis terminaba su último recorrido antes de irse a dormir. No había visto a Satanick al regresar, lo que le daba muy mala espina por lo cual prefirió posponer en lo posible regresar a su habitación hasta que ya no pudo más.

Había considerado no aparecer, pero sabía que eso solo lo empeoraría todo.

"vamos! No seas gallina! Solo es un idiota pervertido y sádico! Que es lo peor que podría….?" Detuvo sus pensamientos, aterrándose completamente. Lo mejor era no dejar a su imaginación traicionarlo.

Trago grueso y respiro hondo situándose ante su puerta. Allí iba.

Lentamente ingreso notando las luces aun encendidas y apenas, dando unos pocos pasos escucho la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, para luego sentir unas manos familiares tomarlo de los hombros y caderas, estremeciéndolo.

Lo esperaba, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba como si fuera la primera vez.

_oh! Veo que no trataste de escapar esta vez! Vaya! Al fin has aprendido cucaracha! O será que tu también te mueres por continuar lo de esta tarde…-se burlo con los ojos brillando de la emoción.-si es así, tengo algo perfecto para ti! Solo la ropa se interpone entre ti y tu premio…-murmuro morbosamente apegándose aun mas, con movimientos sugestivos.

El menor trato de sonar confiado, aunque su cuerpo no parecía responder a lo mismo, muy nervioso por su cercanía.

_oh vaya! S-sigues vivo….esta vez juraría que no la contarías…-menciono alejándose de él, para luego sentarse en la cama, tratando de analizarlo. Había algo extraño en todo aquello, pero no entendía que.

El mayor gruño molesto, pero no borro su sonrisa malvada.

_claro que sigo vivo idiota! No soy un debilucho como tú! Aunque…he de mencionar que no fue gracias a ti, cierto?-recordó con cierto rencor mientras se le acercaba.- pensándolo mejor, un castigo seria más apropiado que un burdo premio, si! Te dejare invalido por un mes!

Ivlis se estremeció ante la idea, pensando en una respuesta rápida.

_o-oye! Espera! No me culpa mía! Tú me amarraste y no me hiciste caso! Te advertí que le había prometido a Lirorice pasar la tarde con él y me ignoraste! N-no pude hacer nada!-chillo apresuradamente.

"Ni tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo…"pensó, mordiéndose la lengua. No hacía falta mencionarlo.

_Me importa una mierda! De esta noche no pasa! El tiempo de abstinencia me tiene harto!-gruño abalanzándose encima y sonriendo-oh vamos…me vas a decir que no te hago falta! Tu cuerpo me pide ser follado!-ronroneo a su oído-…será divertido….vamos a practicar hacerle un hermanito a Lirorice, que dices…?-comienza a tratar de quitarle la ropa.-quiero más bebes….-susurro, interiormente esperanzado de que en su enésimo intento, este si lo quisiera.

_n-no! Deja de decir estupideces! A-ahh! Idiota! N-no! E-es fácil para ti! Tú no eres quien los tiene!-chillo tratando de apartarlo-porque mejor no esperamos a que tú te pongas panzón y yo me rio mientras sufres por nueve meses, eh? Eso sería perfecto por mi!

_sí, claro! Cuando consigas "dejarme panzón", quizás lo considere jajajaja se nota que la estupidez no te abandono del todo, o si?-rio como si acabara de escuchar lo más absurdo del mundo.

El otro se retorcía tratando de detenerlo débilmente, aunque en el fondo admitía que tenía razón. Desde que supo de su embarazo y su hijo llego a sus vidas, se podría decir que su vida sexual era casi inexistente, aunque no lo lamentaba.

Su cuerpo agradecía tener un tiempo para terminar de reponerse hasta que su poder regreso a su estado normal (antes del incidente del Jardín Gris), y junto a ello su paz mental. Ya no tenía a Reficul pisándole los talones día a día, y podía estar tranquilo de poder cuidar a su hijo aun cuando nadie estuviera a su lado.

Y sobre Satanick, se podría decir que las cosas habían mejorado a su manera. No se consideraban una "pareja" en el completo sentido de la palabra. No actuaban como tal y jamás lo harían, pero iban muy cercanos a eso. El azabache ya no era una bestia total con él y en teoría, sabia ser encantador cuando lo deseaba. Si bien era cierto que no iban a casarse o algo así (muy cursi para ambos!) el mayor lo "visitaba" con excesiva frecuencia, aunque ya no siempre para terminar en la cama como sus oscuras intenciones aparentaban. Ya no lo golpeaba tan seguido (y si lo hacía, ahora tenía la fuerza necesaria para devolverle el "regalito" o era Lirorice quien se lo devolvía, lo que pasara primero), sus "secuestros" mas bien eran citas voluntarias, sus "motes" nada cariñosos continuaban (lo cual era mejor, no lo imaginaba cursi, eso sí daría miedo) y podría jurar que sus celos no eran solo por simple posición de un juguete sino algo más(de ser solo eso, sabía que el mayor lo había abandonado a su suerte hace tiempo).

Seguía con él a pesar de no tener sexo siempre y trataba de formar parte de su rutina, de manera menos brusca que al principio.

Su hijo también era una causa real en ello, aunque el progreso en su deseada relación padre-hijo no había dado frutos aun. Se estaba esforzando a pesar de arriesgarse al seguirle el juego al pequeño y recibir todos sus ataques.

Porque así realmente era. Él lo conocía, ese maniático sádico y pervertido era muy difícil de tomarlo de sorpresa, cosa que Lirorice siempre parecía hacer; pero que en el fondo, incluso Ivlis sabía que era mayormente fingido.

Detalles tan pequeños como eso le hacían notar que todo había cambiado entre ambos de una manera que quizás, no le molestaba demasiado.

Sonrió para sí por un segundo antes de volver a enfocarse en quitarse al mayor de encima. No se había dado cuenta que prácticamente habían terminado desnudos.

_agh! Ya quítate! Quiero dormir!

_dormirás todo lo que quieras después! Necesito recargarme luego de que me convirtieran en alfilerero por tu culpa!-renegó molesto, al mismo instante en que el pelirrojo noto que el torso del mayor aun tenia las heridas abiertas y sin mucho atender, apenas taponadas torpemente con un algodón.

Quizás….

_mi culpa?! Tú fuiste quien empezó! Te lo has ganado por pensar con su entrepierna en lugar de cabeza!-mascullo removiéndose y sin pensarlo mucho, quitando uno que otro par de algodones.

_h-hey! Alto! Insecto! Qué crees que hacer…?!

En cuestión de segundos la sonrisa torcida de Satanick cambio a una expresión pálida y mareada; que incluso preocupo un poco a Ivlis.

_e-eh? Oye! Estas pálido….eh? ehh?! Estas pesado, quítate! Oye! Imbécil! Te hablo a ti!-chillo al sentir el peso muerto del mayor.

Se estaba desangrando sobre él.

 **+++++Minutos después++++++**

_cuando decía lo de solo pensar con tu entrepierna, no creí que realmente acertaría…-murmuro remojando un poco de algodón en el alcohol.

_uhn….esta situación es inesperada, aunque no me hubiera quejado de un disfraz de enfermera, sabes?-opino el otro, ignorando olímpicamente a Ivlis.

_CALLATE!-respondió sonrojándose con solo pensarlo.

A su lado, acostado en su cama un vendando demonio mascullaba maldiciones y obscenidades cada vez que el vendido liquido rozaba alguna herida. Había recuperado el conocimiento y quizás algo de color, pero sus heridas aun eran de cuidado. No debía moverse.

Es decir, no podría tener sexo….de nuevo.

Bufo recordando a su pequeño.

_a veces pienso que el enano lo hace adrede…-suspiro derrotado. Quien lo diría, traicionado por su propia sangre…que triste!

_no le digas así…-gruño el desmechado, apretando el algodón con más fuerza.

_AHHH! Oye! Como te atreves agh! Tú! Te lo estas buscando, no? Ahhh!

_Deja de quejarte, apenas son unos piquetitos…-rio usando el mismo tono que el azabache había usado alguna vez con él y saboreando la venganza como nunca.

Y es que le resultaba cómico que alguien tan masoquista en ocasiones realmente no soportara que le desinfectaran las heridas con alcohol.

_e-eso! Ríete mientras puedas! Pagaras por esto! Ahh! Ya lo veras!-mascullo dramáticamente el mayor, como quien realmente planeara algo.

_si, si…me tiemblan hasta mis alas…-ironizo, ante la falta de estas; para luego mirarlo a los ojos-…sabemos que no pasara a mayores….-murmuro algo pensativo.

Satanick, extrañamente imito su tono serio, como si no pudiera creerle.

_enserio? Suenas muy seguro a diferencia de la gallina que acostumbras ser….a que se deberá…?-murmuro sin esperar una respuesta en realidad; mirando de reojo las cicatrices que aun quedaban en el cuerpo de su amante; ninguna hecha por su mano sino….

Suspiro, sin desear contrariarlo aun.

Era simplemente una verdad muda entre ambos.

_tú crees? Quizás cambie…-sonrió confiado, ignorando sobre lo de "gallina", después de todo disfrutaba de lo lindo haciéndolo chillar por el algodón.

_bah! Pasar tanto tiempo conmigo te ha pegado mis mañas! Mierda! Cuando te he tratado yo tan mal? No me contestes!

Escuchar la larga lista le tomaría siglos seguramente.

Ivlis puso los ojos en blanco.

_tu también cambiaste idiota….aunque no en lo de ser idiota, claro….

_tus palabras me hieren, con razón el niño no me acepta….-fingió pena para luego tratar de reír, aun adolorido- no sé a qué te refieres, yo soy yo!

El tampoco admitiría tal cosa, aunque resultara obvio con sus acciones.

Demonios, la cucaracha y su crio lo ablandaron demasiado. Quizás sería buena idea ir a destruir mundos algún fin de semana para reponer su imagen de ser cruel y despiadado, aunque solo fuera para sí mismo.

_si tú….realmente siguieras siendo como cuando me conociste….seguramente Lirorice, no dudaría en asesinarte…-comento, sin querer mencionar incluso la posibilidad de que su hijo ni siquiera existiera.

La sola idea lo hacía temblar y sus ojos arder. Eso….jamás lo hubiera soportado.

El azabache estuvo a punto de bromear, alegando sobre que quizás el menor extrañaba su cruel trato como el masoquista que era; pero se mordió la lengua al notar su expresión.

Nuevamente el insecto lo hacía sentir esa cosa rara, llamada culpa. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

Suspiro con pesadez. Por eso odiaba tratar con sentimentalismo.

_deja de hacer trabajar a su minúscula neurona en algo que no paso! Como siempre perdiendo tiempo en puras estupideces!-se quejo fijándose hacia el techo, aunque internamente ofendido porque el pelirrojo haya pensado en lo que suponía había pensado. Ni siquiera él era un ser tan asquerosamente despreciable, o si? No! Jamás!

Ivlis lo volvió a observar largo rato, para finalmente contener una risa. Si ese era un intento de Satanick de hacerlo sentir mejor, aun tenía mucho por trabajar.

Pero lo agradecía….en parte.

_siempre tan desagradable…debería hacer lo mío y dormir mientras te desangras en el suelo…-mascullo mirando anhelante a su almohada.

_vamos! Sabes que nunca lo haría, porque adoras a tu amo, cierto? Te encanta cuando te doy tan duro hasta dejarte afónico! Jamás podrías vivir sin eso! No me dejarías morir!-rio divertido en lo que una vena palpitaba en el pelirrojo, así como un carmín teñía sus mejillas.

Oh! Definitivamente no debió haberlo ayudado en nada!

_no. Muérete y déjame en paz, por favor-hablo en un tono helado y con rostro muy serio.

_mentiroso! No durarías sin un mes de mis cariños! Me necesitas a mí y mi polla para existir!-insistía casi con orgullo.

_si ese fuera el caso, solo necesitaría córtate a la mitad y quedarme con tu cintura para abajo, después de todo, es la boca lo que me irrita!-gruñe haciendo a un lado el botiquín. A pesar de estar "discutiendo" había terminado de curarlo.

_ahora dices eso, pero cuando gritas mientras te la chupo, no te quejas de mi boca, no?!-sonrió con perversión, logrando avergonzar al menor.

_Ojala nunca se te vuelva a parar! Es lo único que valdrá la pena presenciar si no mueres antes!

_eh?! Monstruo cruel y sin corazón!-chillo aterrado de solo pensarlo.

_Me rehúso a escuchar eso de ti!-no podía entender el descaro de aquel sujeto.

Y sin embargo, aun luego de tan peculiar "charla", terminaron acostados bajo las mantas. No estaban haciendo nada más que tratar de dormir, lo cual era algo que hace mucho tiempo atrás jamás habrían imaginado poder hacer.

Una señal de que el tiempo hacia sus cambios.

_...lo he pensado y tu cuerpo se ha torneado luego de tener a Lirorice, deberías estarme agradecido…-murmuraba aburrido el azabache mientras con sus dedos recorría las cicatrices en la espalda de Ivlis. Como no podían "hacerlo" le era algo complicado alcanzar el suelo.

El desmechado simplemente trataba de contener los escalofríos que dichas acciones le provocaban, dándole la espalda para intentar dormir.

_te agradecería mas si me dejaras dormir un rato….si no sabes que hacer, vete a molestar a alguien más….-bostezó sin hacerle mucho caso.

_no tengo ganas…-respondió con simpleza, disfrutando de algún extraño modo, aquel instante de intimidad.

Quería relajarse y disfrutarlo un poco más, antes de verse obligado a regresar a su mundo, donde burdas responsabilidades le seguían esperando.

Suspiro y se percato que su acompañante se había quedado dormido. Realmente lucia cansado.

Sonrió con un aire travieso acercándose un poco más, para rodearlo con sus brazos y deleitarse con el suave aroma de los cabellos carmín-negros de su pareja. Solía relajarse con eso siempre que terminaban de "hacer el amor" desde que aquellos cambios tan inesperados rodearon su relación.

Aun le daban escalofríos llamarlo así, pero estaba seguro que aquello no era ni remotamente similar a una noche de sexo pasajera que olvidaría con el tiempo sin importarle nada.

Seguir pegado al menor aun sin intentar nada morboso era clara prueba de ello.

Cerró los ojos, buscando ya no darle más vueltas al asunto y caer rendido ante el sueño. Disfrutaría el tiempo a solas con Ivlis, aunque no pudiera hacerlo suyo y sin que nadie se interpusiera…..

_PAPI! T-tuve una pesadilla! Tengo miedo!-escucho los chillidos del niño, quien a puros empujones abrió la puerta antes de lanzarse en medio de ambos hasta casi tumbarlo de la cama.

…o bueno, quizás no.

 **Fin**

 **Notas finales: hola! Que tal…? Sí, bueno. Sé que no es común que escriba de este fandom, pero luego de haber puesto mi opinión sobre esta pareja en wattpad, sentí la necesidad de redimirme y tratar de darle una oportunidad.**

 **Como mencione, la odio por el fandom y sus pocos fics (que si bien los he leído no me terminaron de gustar) no como pareja en sí. Por ello decidí decimarle al menos esto por ahora (no ando para fics largos por ahora, tengo demasiados pendientes xD)**

 **Espero les haya gustado. Sobre lo de Reficul, si aun no pude expresarlo del todo bien, ella no se alejo de su "mascota" por miedo a Lirorice, sino porque consideraba molesto su interferencia y la de Satanick; un fastidio que no valía la pena pasar por Ivlis. Y sobre el poder de este último, considero que quizás después de algún tiempo debió de haberse restaurado a su nivel normal.**

 **Y sobre la relación de Satanick con su "familia" me pareció simple. Si bien no es un romance de telenovelas, tampoco creo que solo se haya basado en puros golpes y masoquismo, creo que en algún momento de haber tenido una relación real con Ivlis, habrá aprendido a no ser tan bestia ya que su hijo llego a nacer, cosa que si no lo quisiera al menos un poco, no habría permitido. Lo mismo para Ivlis, dejo nacer a su hijo y se sabe que mantienen buena relación, lo cual implica no haber sufrido inconvenientes en el embarazo por parte de nadie. Y seamos francos, un niño no podría con su padre, si Satanick realmente quisiera, podría con Lirorice, pero no lo hace, lo que demuestra afecto en cierta forma. También por Ivlis, pues en ningún momento llego al punto de matarlo. (O bueno, así prefiero verlo yo n.n)**

 **Como sea, espero les haya gustado! review?**


End file.
